


With the Odds

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Covered in the Blood of Their Loved One, Implosion, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Very Definitely Dead, covered in the blood of their enemies, heroic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Their happily ever after couldn’t end like this...could it?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Deadly Intent Exchange





	With the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsinouterspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/gifts).



Naruto stood, shellshocked.

He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all.

In front of him, a Cloud nin—a _Jounin—_ was laying on the ground, guts pulled out and flesh burned by black flames. Around him Anbu has appeared, most of them too late to do much of anything. Blood coated and tarnished the bright white tunic that Naruto had opted to wear. Naruto was certain his face was splattered with blood as his eyes had been blinded momentarily.

It had all happened at once. The Jounin had been newly minted and was the Sensei of a team of Genin who had just swept the Chuunin exams. Naruto was impressed enough that he had to personally go in and shake his hand.

He hadn't expected the jutsu that was suddenly used. It must have been a seal of some sort. Nothing else could have been that instantaneous.

A black void appeared in the blink of an eye. It had been sickeningly sweet-smelling, filling Naruto with an urge to go into it. He'd taken a step before someone shunshinned in front of him. Their arm had been coated in a black flame that they had shot forward and around the inky blackness. But whatever had compelled Naruto had apparently also gotten to them as they, too, stepped towards the void.

They didn't have anyone to stop them. The second their— _his—_ hand had touched, his entire body was pulled in, warping and twisting as it went. Bones crunched as they compacted into a solid mass, Naruto barely recognizing the eyes before they, too, were squelched together in an explosion of vanishing blood and gore.

It was all sucked in, forcibly compacted in awful grinding and squishing gurgling for several seconds. Then it vanished in a black puff of smoke, a ball of flesh and gore falling to the ground in its place.

An Anbu, the Weasel, had gutted the burning man as the void had collapsed. Naruto paid it little attention. He was focused on the bloody pile of what had once been a man.

_Sasuke_...

Why? Why had Sasuke done that?

Naruto fell to his knees and scrabbled the bits of bone and organs into his arms.

It...it would be fine! Sasuke had Izanagi! He could reverse it! This wouldn't, couldn't stop him! He'd come back! He _had_ to! They'd _just_ patched things up. They'd finally talked about that kiss, and their future. Sasuke _had come home_. They had their happily ever after now! Naruto could never forgive Sasuke if he let it end like this. Definitely! Which is why Sasuke wouldn't be dead.

Yet even with that thought, Naruto wept and hugged the pile of mutilation closer to his chest.


End file.
